The present invention is directed to a baby walker of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,756. Before elevating the tray and seat with respect to the base in said patent, it is necessary to manually disconnect the latching means as shown in FIGS. 8 and 9 of said patent. Similar manipulations are required when it is desired to lower the seat and tray with respect to the base in said patent. If a mother is holding a baby in one hand, she only has one free hand tp perform such manipulations. The present invention solves that problem by providing a baby walker wherein no manipulations are required in order to elevate the tray and seat with respect to the base.
The baby walker in said patent provides longitudinal slots 18 in the side walls of the base for slideably receiving the ends 28 of struts. From a production cost viewpoint, such slots and ends are costly. From an engineering structural point of view, the interrelationship of components is a weak construction. The bottom surface of the slot 18 is a separate element secured to the bottom surface of the base and absorbs all of the downward pressure in a direction parallel to fasteners associated therewith. The ends of struts reciprocate along a straight line whereas the slot 18 lies along a curved portion of the bias.
The present invention solves that problem in a simple, reliable and inexpensive manner.